


Sunset

by Veronika_Nika



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I said im bad at tagging, Please Don't Kill Me, Sunsets, tagging what tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronika_Nika/pseuds/Veronika_Nika
Summary: I find absolutely no stories about them in the whole countryhuman fandom qwqSo, i decided to make one myself!Featuring:Azerbaijani SSRGeorgian SSRUSSR (mentioned)
Relationships: Azerbaijan/Georgia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sunset

-I knew i could find you here. 

Georgia flinches in surprise and turns around to see a familiar boy already walking closer to her. 

-Heh, sorry. Did i scare you? -Azerbaijan says in teasing tone as he sits down next to the girl on the grass. Georgia huffs and shoots him an unamused glare, but says nothing, looking back at the sunset instead. Azerbaijan follows her gaze, but can't stop thinking about the girl next to him, and the gentle hand right next to his.

_He wanted to hold it..._

Beside him, Georgia sighs and starts speaking 

-Sometimes i wish i was independent. I mean-

-I understand. - Azer said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling close.

-I know USSR isn't that bad but... I can't help but sometimes wonder if we could live better if we were free. 

They continued watching the sunset, enjoying the gorgeous combination of blue, red and yellow. 

Azerbaijan feels Georgia shift in his arm, so he releases her, using both arms to support his weight instead.

_I wanna hold her longer...._

-The sunset's beautiful. -Georgia lifts her hands up and keeps them in the air, as if holding the sun.

Azerbaijan smiles to himself. 

-Indeed it is. 

_Beautiful, just like you._

Georgia lowers her hands, still looking at the sunset. 

-Do you think i would ever be as kind and beautiful as mom...? 

-First of all, stop calling her that, you already know she isn't our "mom". -Azerbaijan says with a sigh, causing Georgia to turn her head towards him with questioning expression. -And my answer... -he looks at her with a smile, locking their eyes- is no. I think you're already much better than her. 

Georgia chuckles, they both go back to looking at the sunset, and it wasn't until the sun disappeared behind the horizon before Azerbaijan stands up and holds a hand out to Georgia. 

-Come on, lets get back before we make others worried. 

On the way back home, they held hands.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you see, my USSR is a female xD


End file.
